Kaze'aze
Kaze'aze is the initial primary antagonist behind the scenes causing the five-year war between the Serdin and Kanavan kingdoms. Background Kaze'aze was formerly a human named Karina Erudon. The general's descent to darkness occurred when Ashtaroth attacked her, the two princesses and several other royal families at the Gorge of Oath. Karina who protected the princesses was cursed with a demonization spell and as a consequence, she was pointed as a participant in the massacre, banishing the Royal Guard from Kanavan for eternity. Since then, Karina grew hatred toward humans. Ashtaroth later appeared before her and taught the lady how to use demonic powers and other evil magic, leading to her rebirth as Kaze'aze. On the year 1454, Kaze'aze infiltrated the Kanavan palace by killing Queen Kanavan's most trusted adviser and disguising herself as him. She possessed the Queen and also put Ronan under her spell after being spotted. Eventually, war breaks out between the kingdoms of Kanavan and Serdin with Ronan Erudon leading the Kanavan forces. When sent in the front lines, Queen Serdin took advantage of the opportunity and conducted an awakening spell on Anyumena. After realizing what happened, Kaze'aze placed an even more powerful enchantment upon Queen Kanavan to seal her psyche then ran away. Later in Ellia, Kaze'aze discovered Lass Isolet, a scion of the demon race, and sets her eye on him as the sorceress' possible vessel. Story Bermesiah Many creatures creating havoc on the whole continent of Bermesiah such as the Harpy Queen and the Troll were enchanted by Kaze'aze while the Orc Lord, the Red Gorgos and Gaikoz himself fought under her regime. Silver Land Kaze'aze was mentioned many times by the Grand Chase during their time in Silver Land believing her to be the culprit beyond the corruption. However, they learned that an even greater agent is at work. The inhabitants claimed that the threat was coming from the "land of the gods", a place where Kaze'aze wasn't at. Partusay's Sea An illusion of Kaze'aze using the form of Lass leveled off the ship in Partusay's Sea that was headed towards Ellia with the Grand Chase on board. Kamiki's Castle Kaze'aze Lass was officially encountered at Kamiki's Castle. Ryan and Ronan were able to discern that the boy was possessed by Kaze'aze herself. He left immediately and later returned to resurrect a defeated Elena by transforming her into a demon. Kaze'aze's Castle The Chase finally reached her stronghold and fought Lass before confronting the evil sorceress herself. When defeated, Kaze'aze manifested herself into a colossal beast and clashed with the Grand Chase. Afterward, Elesis demanded her father Elscud. Kaze'aze revealed that she sent him and the rest of the Kanavan Trackers into a dimensional rift and are likely screaming in the abyss. Before she perished, Kaze'aze warned the Grand Chase of her return. Tower of Disappearance A tower was summoned through a Dimensional Portal following the prophecy which tricked both the Grand Chase and Veigas into fighting. Eventually, Kaze'aze showed herself to the Grand Chase and instigated them to challenge the higher floors. Veigas later arrived in the tower and encountered Kaze'aze then he asked about her alliance with someone in which she refused to reply. He left shortly after the Chase appeared, not wanting to get involved. During her battle with the Grand Chase, Kaze'aze attempted to possess Ronan again stirring up his memories. Then she revealed her past life to him as a member of the Erudon family. As he struggled to fight her enchantment, Kaze'aze went for the kill when Ronan resisted mind control and used his body to shield his comrades. An amused Kaze'aze simply left. In the aftermath, Kaze'aze spoke to an unknown person who demanded to bring them to his place. Episode & After the events in the Tower of Disappearance, it was revealed that Kaze'aze was an ally of Elscud himself much to his daughter's shocked. Elesis proceeded to fight them on her own. in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Act 7.9: The Final Battle After Belile's defeat, Decanee showed herself to the Grand Chase and briefly told them a familiar story of a girl who was banished in Kanavan. They were horrified when Decanee transformed into Kaze'aze, however, she claimed that they are not the same people despite having her memories. Raid 6.2: Illusion of Memory This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Attacks Kaze'aze's Castle Kaze'aze Lass Upon the first encounter, Kaze'aze resides in Lass' body and uses him to attack the Grand Chase. Kaze'aze Lass possesses the Thief's basic combo, Double Jump, Kunai Toss, Dash Attack, Impact Slash, and Final Strike Chaser. The match can be seen in a way as a PvP match, however, Final Strike Chaser cannot kill as it passes through the floors without heavy explosions. He does not have Fatal Tempest Fury nor Skill Tree and neither players nor Kaze'aze Lass can grab one another. Kaze'aze Lass also has a gimmick that whenever he takes too much damage, he will slide out of harm's way and is invulnerable and intangible throughout the slide. Jin Kaze'aze After defeating Kaze'aze Lass, Kaze'aze discards the body and assumes her beast form. Her attacks involve a low swipe, a claw slash that leaves off a dark orb that does constant damage over time and haste, running across the room and trampling, a roar which summons a dark vortex on top of her enemies that sucks in them to deal damage much alike Dio's grab, a full spin that shakes off her opponents and a DANGER attack involving her pounding the ground three times. Tower of Disappearance Human Form Kaze'aze in the Tower of Disappearance takes the form of a human-like character. Kaze'aze touches her surrounding eye-shards in a sequence, an indicator of her attacks. She also frequently teleport around the four corners in the room as well as the room's center though she does not walk around. Her attacks involve: *Summoning five dark orbs in an arc and fires them with their size increasing the farther they travel. Kaze'aze touches her fourth and fifth eye-shards when using this. *Summons numerous pillars around her indicated by runes on the floor, dealing multiple hits of damage. Kaze'aze touches her second eye-shard when using this. *Summons six eye-shards and sends three flying to her left and right with indefinite range. Kaze'aze touches her first eye-shard to trigger this. *Summons a barrier that reduces damage. After a few seconds, the barrier disappears while a poisonous cloud is spawned directly on top of players. Kaze'aze touches her first and second eye-shard to trigger this. *She generates a pillar of darkness around her that drains the player's HP. Afterward, she will throw two small flames in an arc to her sides. Kaze'aze touches her fifth eye-shard to trigger this. *Summons an orb around her that knocks back players a huge distance if impacted. Kaze'aze touches her second eye-shard to trigger this. *Kaze'aze accumulates energy while runes appear on the ground either away or toward her. Afterward, lightning strikes over the runes locations dealing with massive damage. This attack strikes everywhere and thus it can only be avoided with Dodge System or invulnerability frames. Kaze'aze touches her central eye-shard to trigger this and teleport to the center of the room. During the battle, there is a gauge in the top center of the screen, which fills if players stay too far away from Kaze'aze. If it fills, Kaze'aze summons a dark orb that expands over the entire screen, instantly knocking everyone into FATAL and completely bypasses any form of invulnerability. The gauge empties once this is complete. Assisted In the final room of Tower of Disappearance, Kaze'aze sends her eye-shards to the center of the screen and summons a gigantic demonic figure. In this fight, Kaze'aze retains all her abilities but executes them faster and does not touch her eye-shards. The demon itself is part of the background and cannot be attacked. Also, the gauge will fill regardless of the position of the player and at a faster rate than before. The demon has only one attack. It will lock on the position and impale the player with two of his thorns that hangs on the top of the screen. The actual physical hit doesn't do damage but upon hitting the ground, a dark zone will appear beneath it that inflicts small damage over time and slows the player inside it. During this battle, Kaze'aze has 2,000 HP making her nearly impossible to defeat. Fortunately, it is not necessary to kill her to win the battle. The players must survive her and the demon's onslaught for about 4 minutes and dialogues will appear which makes the two stop attacking and disappear afterward, leading to the completion of the dungeon which will fail anyway due to the story. If the players somehow manage to defeat Kaze'aze, the ending dialogue will appear instantly without needing to wait 4 minutes. Trivia Lass Shadows of the Past Lv1.png|Thief's Shadows of the Past Lv 1. Lass Shadows of the Past Lv2.png|Thief's Shadows of the Past Lv 2. *The name Kaze'aze is pronounced as Kæ-zè-æ-zé. **The word kaze means "wind" in Japanese. *Kaze'aze is often referred to as the "Queen of Darkness" or "evil queen". *While the "human" form appeared first in the Tower of Disappearance, Lass said that Kaze'aze looked that way even before she stole his body. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, this claim was supported further as images depicting past events showed Kaze'aze in this form. ***However, her original design was used in the manhwa and the promotional artwork of Nightmare Circus. *In Season 1, Lass did not originally appear in Kaze'aze's Castle. Instead, a smaller humanoid form of Kaze'aze was fought, wielding an orb similar to Abyss Knight's and capable of firing a large beam from it called Double Buster. After defeating this form, the orb within her hand would grow several times larger until it sparked a reaction, transforming into Jin Kaze'aze. **In Season 1, Kaze'aze had an animation to transform but it was removed before Season 2. *There is an armor set that was designed after Jin Kaze'aze called the Kaze'aze Armor Set. **In Season 1, Kaze'aze Lass wore a similar armor, only it had lighter textures. **In Season 2, Kaze'aze Lass wore this armor set except for the helmet. **In Season 3 onward, the armor was redesigned with the face of Jin Kaze'aze on his chest and emanates a dark aura that resembles the Gladiator's Mocking Blade effect. ***In his portrait, Kaze'aze Lass wore this armor with a cloak. *There is a pet modeled after Jin Kaze'aze called Kaze'doggeh. **Kaze'doggeh attacks by spitting fire, an attack in which the actual Jin Kaze'aze is no longer capable of performing. *Thief Skill Tree had a skill, Shadows of the Past, that makes Lass groan in pain while summoning Jin Kaze'aze albeit smaller for obvious reasons. **In Level 1, Jin Kaze'aze pounds the ground furiously. **In Level 2, Jin Kaze'aze shoots a fireball creating a large explosion. *In The Whispering Woods, Elesis mentioned that Kaze'aze is stationed on Ellia despite having no evidence of her whereabouts. *Kaze'aze mockingly claimed that the "peace" was disturbed because of the Grand Chase's violence which can be considered true. After all, they hurt countless goblins, orcs, harpies, and other beings just to find her. **However, Kaze'aze is still at fault for influencing many creatures to go rampant in the first place. *Interestingly, the strange lifeforms fought in Kounat which were also a product of demonization have a color theme that resembles that of Jin Kaze'aze's. Gallery Grand Chase= 10 Tower of Disappearance Kaze'aze.png|Kaze'aze's portrait (new). 13 Jin Kaze'Aze.png|Jin Kaze'aze's portrait. 12 Kaze'Aze.png|Kaze'aze Lass' portrait. Lassboss.png Cazeaje.png|Concept art of Jin Kaze'aze. Kaze'aze Humanoid.png|Initial concept art of Kaze'aze. Ka.jpg|Promotional artwork of Kaze'aze in the Nightmare Circus update. Memories of the Past.jpg|Kaze'aze controlling Ronan. seq.jpg|Kaze'aze during Episode &. Kaze'aze 3d.png Kasease2fx4.jpg|Jin Kaze'aze in Season 1. KazeS1.gif|Discarded humanoid Kaze'aze in Season 1. History05.png|Concept art of Queen Serdin, Kaze'aze, and Queen Kanavan. GWDtuOh.png |-| Dimensional Chaser= Kakaokazeaze.png|The expression system of Kaze'aze. Fiveyearwar.png|Kaze'aze during the Kingdom Wars. Ellialass.png|Kaze'aze controlling Lass. Kazefinale.png|Kaze'aze in Tower of Disappearance. References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Mage Type Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Bosses and Enemies __FORCETOC__